


Kompilasi OwiButet

by Nanasrbf



Category: Badminton RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Gen, TEAMZONE, Teman rasa gebetan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Drabble singkat mengenai dua orang yang dijadikan team





	Kompilasi OwiButet

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfict ini hanya fiksi semata.  
> tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini. terimakasih~

**Kompilasi OwiButet**

Tontowi Ahmad x Liliyana Natsir

Humor, Friend(ship)

 

**-JODOH-**

 

Awal pertemuan Owi –sapaan akrab Tontowi Ahmad– dengan Liliyana terasa canggung dan kaku. Tapi selang beberapa waktu keduanya bisa saling bercanda dan akrab satu sama lain.

Owi juga merasa permainannya semakin baik dari hari kehari.

 

“Ci, kok gak main sama mbak Nova?”

 

“Mbak Novanya pensiun, jadi saya dipasangin sama kamu, Wi.”

 

“Gak niat cari jodoh Ci?”

 

Liliyana menatap Owi sembari tertawa miris.

 

“Udah ah, latihan dulu yuk.”

 

**-GOSIP-**

“Ci, ini bohong, kan?”

 

Liliyana yang lagi minum langsung tersedak mendengar pernyataan Owi. Tiap mata langsung memandang pasangan ganda bulutangkis yang akan diberangkatkan ke Rio De Janeiro untuk mengikuti olimpiade.

 

“Bohong apaan sih? Kita beneran bakal jadi perwakilan Indonesia kok.”

 

“Bukan itu. Cici beneran pernah pacaran sama Bang Hendra sama Bang Rendra?”

 

Tabokan pelan mendarat di pipi Owi bersamaan dengan pelototan, “Gosip lama kenapa kamu ungkit lagi Wi.”

 

 

- **Awkward-**

 

Kalian pernah berada di situasi yang dinamakan _awkward?_

Adalah sebuah kebetulan yang ditemukan Owi saat ini. matanya melirik Liliyana yang dengan santainya main game di ponsel.

 

“Ci, tau situasi paling ga enak dirasain ga?”

 

“Tau kok,” jawab Liliyana santai.

 

“Apaan Ci?”

 

Liliyana menaruh ponselnya sejenak sebelum duduk menghadap kearah Tontowi yang penasaran.

 

“Keadaan paling ga enak adalah jadi pemain bulutangkis ganda campuran. Harus kompak tapi gak boleh sayang, suami orang pula.”

 

- **PENSIUN-**

 

Bendera merah putih berkibar di Rio De Janeiro, tepat pada tanggal 17 agustus 2016. Tontowi Ahmad dan Liliyana Natsir berhasil menyabet medali emas sebagai hadiah kemerdekaan. Semua orang bersorak, bahkan tangisan bahagia tak bsia mewakilkan betapa bahagianya mereka.

 

"Ci, gak bakal pensiun kan?"

 

Liliyana melirik Tontowi yang kini menatapnya penuh harap.

  
"Ya mana ta--"  


"Ci masih muda,” potong Tontowi cepat, “Masa mau ninggalin saya sendiri?"  


"Lah kamu juga ninggalin saya sendiri lho," balas Liliyana tak mau kalah. Tontowi yang kaget langsung berdalih.  


"Lho? Kapan? Waktu di Rio kan bareng terus."  


"Kamu lho, nikah duluan."  


Owi _Facepalm._ ini mah beda cerita.

 

"...oalah Ci..."  


"..."

  
"Cepet cari jodoh, Ci," canda Owi sambil menyenggol Liliyana.  


"Cariin dong, Wi."  


"...Ntar saya nawarin diri sendiri, lho,” kata Tontowi sambil ngedipin mata genit. Liliyana yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa.  


"Ngaco kamu, wi."

 

 

**FIN~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> SPESIAL UNTUK QAQA RISE DAN DEDEQ NISA YANG UDAH BARENGAN FANGIRLINGAN SAMPAN YANG TAK AKAN CANON INI  
> AKHIRNYA GUE BIKIN JUGA HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
